


Riadó

by porcelainsocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Korean Army, M/M, Military, Original Character(s)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsocks/pseuds/porcelainsocks
Summary: Jongin élete egy múzeum volt, súgom magamnak (...). El sem búcsúztunk. Kár.





	Riadó

**Author's Note:**

> Igen, időről időre előszedem a munkáimat a régi szép időkből... Ez különösen kevés szeretetet kapott, pedig egy karácsonyi műhelyprojektre írtam ajándékba - nem tetszett az ajándékozottamnak, de azért boldog 2016-os karácsonyt kívánok neki innen is -, úgyhogy "közszemlére" dobom (ha az egykori rekordmennyiségű három látogatóm közül valaki még elcsípi), hátha valaki úgy át tudja most élni, mint én <3

_\- Tizes számú kadét, jelentkezzen!_  
A rozsdás rádió recsegve ringatózik az irányítópult fölött - _megint azt kaptam, amelyik napokon belül szétesik, és akkor megnézhetem majd magam_ -, alattam végeláthatatlan csatatér, a nagybetűs vész, maga a halál és sikamlós félelem. Ismét arra gondolok, milyen egyszerű lenne most eltűnni a térképről: elég lenne egy kicsivel _elszámítanom_ magam; minden elöljáró azt hiszi, hogy a háború istenei attól a fene nagy haditapasztalattól, amivel a kantinban példálóznak minden ebéd és vacsora alkalmával.  
\- _Tizes számú kadét, jelentkezzen!_  
Megragadom a fityegő rádiót, talán a kelleténél vehemensebben, egészen közel vonom az arcomhoz.  
\- Tizes számú kadét a rádiónál.  
Néhány másodpercre elül a ropogó zaj, a vöröslő orcájú izgalom önti el mindenem. Néhányszáz méterrel messzebb vége az országnak, a hamis biztonságnak. _Nekem_ is végem lehetne.  
\- _Forduljon vissza!_  
Eszem ágába nem jutna visszafordulni pont most, amikor már szinte újra az ínyemen érzem azt a fékezhetetlenséget, azt a vad kíváncsiságot, amit mindeddig visszanyeltem. Látom magam előtt a védelmi tornyokat, elképzelem az izgő-mozgó fegyveres pöttyöket, az odalent vibráló levegőt, a forró tettvágyat-  
 _\- Tizes számú kadét, forduljon vissza!_  
\- Elnézést, parancsnok, de a műszereim megbokrosodtak - színlelt rémülettel, vigyorogva pillantottam le a műszerfalra; minden tökéletesen működik, leszámítva a pislákoló fényű gombot, ami már felszállás óta zavarja a szemem.  
- _Kadét, térjen vissza a röppályára! Ez parancs!_  
\- Igyekszem, központ - somolyogva szalutálok. _Dehogy térek vissza._  
Most, mikor nem tapad rám a hálóterem vagy a gyakorlópálya összes árgus szeme, mikor magam vagyok?   
A hangár végre elérhetetlen messzeségbe kerül; mindennel a hátam mögött száguldok a felhők alatt. Csupán a végtelen ténye boldoggá tesz, olyan boldoggá, hogy alig hallom meg, ahogy a rádió újra felnyög a rozsda alatt.  
- _Jelzőt küldünk maga elé! Kadét, jelentkezzen!_  
Hát persze, jelző, mormogom hangtalanul, és szemeimet forgatva engedelmeskedek a központi parancsnak. Így élni sem lehet. Amint újra a helyes menetirányba igazítom a gépet, szinte vádaskodva zúgnak el előttem a társaim masinái bő ötszáz méterrel messzebb. _Ismét a tizes számú kadét miatt dőlt meg a hírhedt fegyelem_ , mégsem érzek szemernyi bűntudatot sem.   
\- Központ, jelentem, a röppályán vagyok - nehéz szívvel fordulok a többi gép után, hátha ma nem kapok büntetést a kihágásom miatt.

\- Tizes kadét, maga ne menjen sehova - a szakaszvezető hangja mennydörög az egész hangárban. - Mi is volt ez a probléma a műszereivel?  
Összepréselt ajkakkal, dacosan állok előtte; megfeszített izmokkal állom csontig hatoló tekintetét, még akkor is, mikor határozottan a vállamra csapja a tenyerét. A hangár majdnem üres: kettőnkön kívül csak két rádiós ül még a fülkéikben, a szakaszvezető kávészagú lehelete csapódik a tarkómra.  
\- Egy húzása maradt, kadét - hátba vág, kaján vicsora undorítóan lassan kúszik arcára. Sárgás fogai úgy villannak ki kicserepedesedett ajkai mögül, mint egy szörnyeteg szájából. _Lehet benne némi igazság._ \- Biztosan remekül szórakozik, azonban én már meguntam az idióta tréfáit.  
Nem tudom nem megvetni az ilyen embereket - kettőnk közül valószínűleg ő a tapasztalatlanabb pilóta, mégis én nyelem le a sértéseit -; fejemet leszegem, mintha borzasztóan sajnálnám, amit tettem.  
\- Megértette? - olyan közelről üvölt rám, hogy el tudnék ájulni a fogai közül áradó, légnemű savtól. Csak nagyon lassan emelem a kezem a homlokomhoz, de még mielőtt elengedne, a cipőm orrára lép. - Akkor kurva gyorsan menjen a többi után!  
Sajognak a lábujjaim, még érzem bakancsának vaskos talpát rajtuk. Akkor szisszenek fel, mikor harsány káromkodása már csak visszhangzik a hangár falai között visszhangzik; nagyot sóhajtva indulok a másik kijárat felé, és legbelül már tudom, hogy még nincs vége a napnak. Mégis naivan remélem, hogy a szakasz tagjai legalább ma megkímélnek.  
\- Hova, hova, kadét?  
Dühösen villanó szemekkel vicsorítok Kim Jonginra. _Minden társam közül ő hiányzott a legjobban._  
\- Semmi közöd hozzá - lerázom a kezét a vállamról. _Még az érintése is tenyérbemászó._  
\- Van olyanom, amit nem tudsz visszautasítani - kifakult nadrágjának zsebéből egy ezüstözött cigarettatartót húz elő, sarkában egy monogrammal. - Megfelel, ha éjfélkor találkozunk a régi hangár tetején?   
Pontosan tudom, mit tart a dobozban; pontosan ezért nem tudok uralkodni magamon.  
\- Jongin - sóhajtok kimerülten. - Ezerszer átrágtuk magunkat már ezen, nem? Az Isten tudja, honnan szerzett füvedtől nem leszünk barátok!  
\- Lehet, hogy ez az utolsó adag - vonja meg a vállát; szemöldökét szuggesztívan húzza fel. - De ha nem, hát nem... Én azért ott leszek - mosolya számító, szinte a lelkembe lát. Minden porcikájával azt súgja, hogy tudja, még ma engedni fogok a kísértésnek.  
Hetek, sőt hónapok óta ezt csinálja. Műmájer, tapintatlan, borzasztóan sok - és úgy hálózza be az embert, hogy az észre sem veszi.  
Ahhoz is fáradt vagyok, hogy visszavágjak valami frappánssal; vagy a testemet vonszolom a lelkem után, vagy fordítva, nem tudom. Az út a kaszárnyáig ezúttal sokkal hosszabbnak tűnik, mint bármikor máskor, szakasztársaim zaja pedig egyre elviselhetetlenebbé válik. Noha hálát adok az égnek, amiért egyikük sem hederít rám.  
A délelőtti, pokoli hőséget koraesti langy váltotta fel, aminek puha bárányfelhői között már kirajzolódott a Hold, de a napsugarak még mindig életerősen izzítják az egész univerzumot; elgyötörten ballagok ég és föld között, arcom a forró portól sistergő beton felé hajtom le. _Üdvözlet a földi pokolból,_ súgja a bakancsok dobogásától az ismerős épülettömbökig minden.  
Eltelt néhány hónap, amíg rádöbbentem, hogy a pokol nem lehet egyetlen hely. Az én poklom legalábbis semmiképp. Bennem van, a lelkemben él, magamból fordít ki; képtelenség megszabadulni attól a fekete űrtől, ami odabent lebeg és arra vár, hogy bekebelezzen.  
A saját bakancsom orrában botlok meg, amikor az oszlopokra szerelt hangszórókból éles hang karcolja a fülem. Körülöttem senki nem esik ki élete ritmusából, tudom, hogy én is csak tisztátalan lelkiismeretem miatt rezzentem össze a kelleténél jobban - elvégre a szárazföldi gyakorlat végét jelző rozsdás ricsaj nap mint nap elhangzik a bázison.  
\- Megijedtél, Byun?  
Hallásom automatikusan kapcsolódik ki Park Chanyeol hangját hallva.  
Egy szót sem szólok: megtanultam, hogy csak a csendes tiltakozás válik be az efféle flúgos alakokkal szemben. Lesimítom nadrágom ráncait, és zsebre vágott kezekkel, halkan dúdolva sietek előre, hogy a többiek előtt érjek vissza.

_\- Hova szöksz, Byun?_  
Hátrafordulok, pedig magam is tudom, hogy csak a képzeletem űz velem olcsó tréfát. Park Chanyeol az én ágyam felé fordulva horkol, a többi huszonkét társam szintén az igazak álmát alussza. Akkor mitől vagyok ennyire ideges?  
Halkan bújok bele a papucsomba, ingemet össze sem gombolom; odakint továbbra is perzselő a hőség.   
A kaszárnya folyosóin csend honol, ma éjjel csak a szakaszvezető ormótlan horkolását hallom. Minden fal vádaskodva borul rám, és szinte reszketve rohanok ki az alig-alig megnyikorduló ajtón.  
A sötétség csillagos, de tömör, forró; andalító szellők játszanak a hajammal és az ingem gallérjával, ahogy megkerülöm a súlyos, szürke épületet. Bár a terep tisztának tűnik, bizonytalanul lépkedek, és bár tudom, hogy éjszakánként senki nem járőrözik az öreg, lepusztult hangár környékén, óvatosan somfordálok végig a mocskos mellékúton, és nagyot ásítva próbálom megkeresni az épület palafalán felfutó, rozsdás létrát. Úgy érzem, hogy az egész épület remeg alattam.  
Csak egy parázsló cigarettavéget látok mozogni két vékoy ujj között - Jonginnak igaza volt. Elcsábultam. Tapogatózva mászok a narancssárga fény után, halkan nyögök fel, mikor az egyik pala megmozdul a kezem alatt.  
\- Hallottam, hogy jösz - tudom, hogy ajkai öntelt mosolyra húzódnak. Ő nem láthat engem tisztán, de én elfordulok, hogy biztosan ne vegye észre se fintoromat, se sóvárgó tekintetem.   
Kócos hajamat hátratűrve mászok közelebb egy slukkért, de mielőtt nekem is gyújthatna egyet, a sajátjába szív bele, és egyenesen az arcomba fújja a keserű füstöt.  
\- Az a helyzet, hogy ma nincs több - sóhajt fel, ahogy szinte ajkaim közé adja a saját csikkjét. - Kénytelenek vagyunk ezen is... - hallom, ahogy folyadék hullámzik egy üvegben. Nem nehéz kitalálnom, mit szerzett. - Megosztozni.  
Amint kinyitom a szemem, a csillagok torz táncot járnak a fejünk fölött, és én akaratom ellenére elmosolyodok - csak ekkor veszem észre, hogy mindössze Jongin karjai tartanak meg. Arcomat meztelen mellkasába fúrom, érzem, milyen hevesen ver odabent a szíve, hallom, milyen szaporán veszi a levegőt. Mindketten halkan kuncogunk, mikor eltol magától, egy csinos üveget emel fel.  
\- Ruszki - emeli diadalittasan a szájához, még akkor is vigyorog, mikor az első korty lecsúszik a torkán. - A doktortól kaptam, tudod, régóta adósom, és mi másban tudna fizetni nekem, ha nem ilyen csodaszerekben...  
Talán kicsit váratlanul hint óvatos, tartózkodó csókot ajkaimra - szégyenlősen, ráérősen csókol, pedig nem ez az első alkalom, hogy ilyesmi esik meg köztünk. Az az egy slukk is alaposan beütött: leengedem zsibbadt állkapcsom, és a borzasztó, orosz vodka füsttel keveredett mámoros ízén nyammogok, amíg ő a hátamra fektet, és bár szörnyű felelőtlen és veszélyes dolog, amit csinálunk, ügyes kezei egy mozdulattal szabadítanak meg nadrágomtól. Meleg, puha érintése mindenhol ott van, bőröm bizsereg, nehézkesen harapok ajkamba, hogy ne az én hangom zengjen mindenütt a bázison.  
Addig szeretkezünk, míg a hajnal vásznára bíborszín bor nem folyik - ki vagyok merülve, pedig a nap csak ezután kezdődik. A földöntúli öröm, a kitörő eufória eltűnt belőlem, a hőséget a jeges valóság szikrái váltották fel. Annak ellenére fázom, hogy újra viselem elnyűtt ingemet és Jongin forró mellkasa oldalról hozzám préselődik.   
Újabb cigarettát húz elő a hamiskásan csillogó dobozból; mielőtt összezárná, valami megragadja a figyelmem.  
\- Ki az a lány a képen? - kérdezem végül, és vérszegény mozdulattal bökök a tartó felé.  
\- A volt menyasszonyom, Ahreum - sziszegi, ahogy a fogai között lógó szálnak gyújt még némi parazsat. - Reméltem, hogy ha kitör a háború, nem kell feleségül vennem - karcos hangján nevet fel, csak egy röpke pillanatra látok szemében valami elvetemült mániát.  
 _Jongin maga egy rejtély_ , állapítom meg magamban újra. Jól tudom, hamarosan elérkezik az ébresztő ideje; szó nélkül mászok le a tetőről, szemernyi bűntudatot sem érzek, amiért búcsú nélkül hagytam Jongint. Lomhán botorkálok vissza a kaszárnyába, szívem egész úton a torkomban dobog, és mikor fáradt testem végre a nyikorgó matrac és a vékony paplan ölelésében nyugszik, a mellettem fekvő Park Chanyeol szemei kipattannak - és egyenesen a lelkembe bámulnak.

\- Gyerünk, lusta népség! - rikolt a szakaszvezető, majd belefúj a sípjába; bár a lábaim már reszketnek, nem adhatom fel. Újabb bajba sodornám magam.  
Utolsó, pislákoló erőmmel a szomszédos gyakorlópálya felé fordítom a fejem, ahol Jongin szakaszán végeznek erőnléti próbát. Hiába tagadom magamnak is, tekintetemmel őt keresem, hiszen nem lehet jobb állapotban, mint én. Ám sehol nem találom.  
\- Tizes kadét, ne bámészkodjon! Előre! - újra rám sújtanak le a vezetőnk szavai. Szívem szerint soha többé nem keresném Kim Jongint. Mégis épp azt teszem.  
Sajgó végtagokkal, összetörve bukdácsolok - magam mögött hagyva a futópályát és mind a huszonhárom kilométert - a zuhanyzó felé, erősen reménykedve abban, hogy akad még egy üresen hagyott állvány számomra.  
Ismét rá kell jönnöm, hogy a remény hazug; legalább tíz percig várakozok kirojtosodott törölközőmmel a derekamon, hogy végre felszabaduljon egy zuhanyrózsa. A víztől felpúposodott, roskatag padon üldögélek, valahonnan víz fröccsen rám, hideg víz, amitől lúdbőrözök - kínomban verejtéktől csatakos hajam igazgatom. Az én hibám, mégis annyira el vagyok gyötörve, hogy helyben össze tudnék kuporodni és napokig csak feküdni, aludni, álmodni.  
\- Láttam, hogy nem bírtad túl jól az edzést - huppan le mellém Jongin a maga váratlan belépőjével. - Mennyit futottatok? Tízet? Tizenötöt?  
\- Huszonhármat - szinte csak lehelem a szavakat. Másra már nem vagyok képes.   
\- Kemény lehetett - tűnődik el, arcát tökéletes szögbe fordítva ahhoz, hogy képtelen legyek bármiféle érzelmet leolvasni, egyedül egy kis vigyor tanúsítja, hogy remekül szórakozik. - Mennyit is aludtál éjszaka?  
 _Még van képe gúnyolódni..._  
\- Magad is tudod a választ, te rohadék.  
\- Nem kell heveskedni, csak vicceltem - legyinti meg a vállam játékosan; igyekszem olyan messzire húzódni tőle, amennyire csak lehet. Összepréselt ajkakkal tiltakozom azellen, hogy bármelyikünk megszólaljon. _Most a hányinger kerülget tőle._  
Némán hallgatom a zuhanyrózsákból zubogó vizet. Lehunyt szemekkel döntöm a hátam a csempének, a bódító, meleg pára elálmosít. Lemaradnék, ha Jongin nem cirógatná meg a vállam a törölközőjével.  
\- Ott kettő felszabadult - mutat az egyik sarok irányába. Hagyom, hogy vezessen; nekem már jártányi erőm sincs, kishíján a csempén is elcsúszok. Hiába frissít fel a langyos víz, térdeim remegnek, és - szégyen vagy sem - úgy érzem, percek kérdése és egyszerűen összecsuklok. A legrosszabb pillanatomban kapja el Jongin a bal karom, és a törölközőjét az arcomhoz dörzsöli. - Maradt rajtad egy kis sár.  
Nem tudom megérteni széles, életerős mosolyát. Neki is olyan kutyául kellene lennie, mint nekem. Mielőtt azonban vitába bocsátkozhatnék magammal, észreveszek egy monogramot a törölközője sarkába hímezve.  
\- Ki az a C. H.?   
\- Édesanyám lánykori neve. Chae Hanbyul - harsogja túl a mindenütt csobogó vizet. - Elhoztam otthonról, hogy legyen valamim, ami rá emlékeztet - újra elfordul, én is így teszek; igyekszem a lehető legtovább talpon maradni mellette. Öngyilkos vállalkozás lenne bárminemű gyengeséget mutatni a társaim és a másik szakasz előtt.

\- Hogy van a kis buzi haverod? - szól hátra Park Chanyeol, mire két lóképű szakasztársam is felnyerít. _Mintha ikrek lennének._ \- Tudod, az a töketlen majom, hogy is hívják...  
\- Kim Jongin - szűröm a szavakat a fogaim közt, bár erősen kétlem, hogy bármit is hall belőle a kantin falai között visszhangzó zajtól. Hozzátenném, hogy ne beszéljen így róla, de ugyan mire mennék vele?  
\- Az. Lényegtelen - int le, mintha bárkivel megtehetné, de leginkább velem. - Hallottam róla, hogy már azelőtt is volt dolga a törvény... Árnyoldalával, hogy bekerült ide - köszörülte meg a torkát Chanyeol.  
\- Mondd már ki, hogy a gyerek titkos orgiákon vett részt! - kiált fel az egyik lóképű, és elégedetten csapja össze tenyerét a másikéval.   
\- Pofa be, idióta gyökér!  
Szemeimet forgatva rántom el a pultról a csorba tányért - minden nap ugyanazt a rágós, ízetlen főtt húst kapjuk vacsorára -, hogy kikerülhessem a hirtelen verbuválódott társaságot és egy olyan asztalhoz ülhessek le, ami távol esik mindentől és mindenkitől, legfőképp tőlük.  
Hányingeren van, és tudom jól, hogy csak a fáradtságtól és az éhségtől, mégsem akarok lenyomni egyetlen falatot sem a torkomon, mert félő, hogy hamarosan kiadnám magamból. A kezeim remegnek, egyre nehezebb megtennem a legapróbb mozdulatokat is; szakad rólam a víz, kapkodok a levegő után, és egy bizonyos ponton aztán minden elszakad.  
 _Nem hallok, nem látok, nem érzek a világon semmit._  
Évszázadok telhetnek el, mire újra meg tudom mozdítani a kisujjamat, de mikor résnyire nyitom szemeimet, nem ismerem fel a falakat magam körül. Iszonyú vegyszerszag marja a torkom és az orrom, ügyetlenül kapálózok egy rojtos pokróc alatt. _Mi történik velem?_  
\- Beadtam neki mindent, amit tudtam, de semmi baja - felismerem a doktor hangját; valószínűleg a közeli hadikórházban vagyok. Egy helyeslő hümmögésen kívül nem érkezik más válasz az orvos kijelentésére, és egy röpke pillanatig merem remélni, hogy azzal az ápolóval van, aki két hónapja érkezett ide és hogy végre kaphatok néhány nyugodt percet.  
\- Innentől átveszem - a szakaszvezető éles hangja oszlatja szét az elmémre nehezedő felhőket. Szorosan lehunyt szemekkel várom a sorsom beteljesülését.  
Érzem, hogy arca félelmetesen közel kerül az enyémhez.  
\- Nem ért maga a szép szóból, kadét? Azt mondtam, egy húzása van, és azt most kurvára eljátszotta! - üvöltésébe beleremeg az épület. Mégsem csitítja el senki. - Meglátja, lesz még böjtje ennek a szimulálásnak! Kezdetnek megteszi, hogy kitakarítja a tiszti fürdőszobákat és mosdókat. Az összeset!  
Bár szemeimet még mindig nem nyitottam ki, erőlködve nyelem vissza az összes undort, ami a mosdók említésére próbál meg felkúszni a torkomon. Megviselt könnybuborékok szöknének ki a szemem aljából. _Csak most ne._  
Értelme sem volna elmagyarázni, hogy nem szimulálok, hogy nem bírtam tovább és hogy én sem emlékszem, mi is történt pontosan. Megragadja az ingem gallérját, és rongybaba testemet így húzza közelebb magához.  
\- Azonnal keljen fel, a kurva életbe!  
\- Tegye le, kérem, uram! - újból a doktor hangját hallom. Némán adok hálát, amiért legalább ő a segítségemre siet. - A kadét kimerült. Itt kell maradnia éjszakára.  
\- És mit fog mondani, mikor éles helyzetben merül ki? Van kifogás a harctéren? Nincs! - olyan erővel csap a vállamra, hogy nem csak beleroppan, de talán bele is törik. - Szégyen, hogy férfiaknak merik nevezni magukat!  
A doktor nem várja meg, amíg a szakaszvezető sértetten trappol ki a teremből, némán szúr karomba egy tűt; szinte már meg sem érzem. _Szinte már magamat sem érzem._ Még utána is alig merem résnyire nyitni a szemem.  
\- Mielőtt elfelejtem - megvakarja a tarkóját, mielőtt a zsebébe nyúl. - Ezt a harminckettes kadét küldi magának.  
 _Jongin._  
Egy pipafejet ejt gyenge markomba - _miért is számítottam bármi másra?_ -, én pedig összezavarodottan nyögök fel, ahogy az izomlazító szer buján simogatni kezd belülről.

Üres tekintettel várok a kaszárnya előtt - még nem tudom rávenni magam, hogy átlépjem a küszöböt. Most jöttem csak rá, hogy rettegek ettől a helytől; talán még a front is jobban kíméli az ember idegeit a kiképzésnél.  
Résnyire nyílik az ajtó, Jongin néz ki óvatosan, majd karomat megragadva, szó nélkül ránt be az épületbe. Kezét a számra tapasztja, mielőtt bármit kérdezhetnék, egyenesen a saját szakasza hálótermébe visz; odakint még csak most ébred öntudatára a reggel, a szoba máris üres. _De vajon Jongin hogyan szökött meg a hajnali gyakorlat elől?_  
Egy zöld vászontáskát húz elő az egyik vaságy alól - az ágyra csupa hétköznapi holmit szór, pont olyanokat, mint a fénykép a cigarettatartóban, a törölköző vagy a pipafej. Tanácstalanul állok a kacathalom előtt, tarkómat vakarva nézek Jongin szemébe, hogy megértsem, miről van szó.  
\- Kié volt a pipa? - hátrálok néhány lépést, mindhiába. Csuklómat megragadva húz magához, és olyan mélyen, olyan szenvedéllyel csókol meg, hogy ismét beleremeg a térdem. _Nem szabadna ezt pont most, pont itt. Mégis elkap a hév._  
\- Egy barátomé - súgja a fülembe, mikor elválunk egymástól. Libabőr fodrozza a bőrömet. - Azelőtt halt meg, hogy bevonultam - tüzes, mámorító csókokat nyom a fülem tövére, és én tehetetlenül rogyok karjaiba. _Már nem is akarom leállítani._  
\- És kié a többi? - csak lihegni tudok, ahogy egyik kezemmel éhesen markolok fenekébe; fejem hátra döntve várom, hogy tegyen egy újabb lépést felém. Sokkal jobban vágyok rá, mint legutóbb a hangár tetején.  
\- Mindegyik másé - a nyakamra leheli a szavait, egy pillanat alatt oldja ki az övem. - Adj nekem valamit te is, Baekhyun... - jobbja a nadrágomba csúszik; kapaszkodok belé, ujjaimat a derekába vájom.  
Nincs mit adnom neki. Nincsenek hímzett zsebkendőim vagy törölközőim, nem hoztam magammal szinte semmit - egy szomorodott fényképem sincs magamról.   
Kicsapódik a hálóterem ajtaja, az üvöltő szakaszvezető mögött Park Chanyeol somfordál be a küszöbig. Jongin elenged, és én azt kívánom, bár soha ne tenné; mindkettőnket karok ragadnak meg, alig látom, mi történik körülöttem a félhomályban.   
Az udvarra vonszolnak, a kaszárnya mögé, oda, ahol a régi hangár roskadozik egymagában. A palafalhoz állítják, végignézem, ahogy térdre zuhan a szakaszvezető előtt.   
_Jongin élete egy múzeum volt_ , súgom magamnak, ahogy vére festi a hangár oldalát, és magatehetetlenül rogy össze a porban. _El sem búcsúztunk. Kár._  
A fegyver csöve egyenesen a szemeim közé néz - _nincs is már kitől elbúcsúznom._ Fogaimat összeszorítva borulok Jongin mellé, és három másodperccel később már nem érzek sem fájdalmat, sem félelmet, sem bizonytalanságot. Három másodperccel később már nem létezek.


End file.
